Fights and Happy Endings
by DomLetty101
Summary: Dom and Letty fight about something that is a big deal, however; sometimes we do get our happy endings. 1/1


**Letty POV**

I laid down in mine and Doms bed alone rolled over so my back faced the door. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't, I kept replaying what had happened earlier in the day in my mind. 10 minutes later I saw a lightness creeping through the door getting wider and wider followed by the creaking of the door and Doms heavy footsteps. The light soon disappeared as I heard the clicking of the door being closed.

I was in no mood to talk anymore, we tried earlier and all that was accomplished was yelling followed by more yelling. I heard Doms belt buckle hit the floor I figured he was getting undressed for bed so I stayed rolled over and pretended to sleep. I hated fighting with him, and I hated going to bed angry at him even more, I may act like a bad ass but I'm still a woman, and a woman with feelings.

I felt the bed dip and the shuffle of the bed and blankets meant he wasn't facing me either, we were back to back, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, the anger flew through our bedroom and our thoughts were so loud we could almost hear them. I really hated this, for 16 years Dom and I have gone to bed saying 'I love you' and cuddled, except when I lost my memory and was gone. But even before when we would fight, we always said 'I love you' and left it at that. Tonight was different, tonight there was no reassurance and that hurt. I tried not to do it but my body failed me as a tear fell and I felt myself sniff immediately after.

Once again I felt the bed shift and I just prayed he didn't hear that. "Letty?" Fuck, he heard it. I quickly tried to compose myself before I answered. "Yeah?" I asked with a slightly cracked voice. "I love you" he said making me smile through my tears. "I love you too" I choked out after. He knows I'm crying but he knows me well enough to not call me on it. Instead he just gets closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist his other under my head, spooning me. I grabbed the hand draped over my stomach and held two of his fingers. We were still fighting but right now in this moment were ok.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up to a vacant bed and that feeling of emptiness flowed through me once again. I got up and made my way downstairs. I saw Dom sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper-Dom doesn't read the paper so it was clear he was ignoring me. I poured a cup of coffee and pulled the chair out that sat opposite of him, I sat down and stared at him.

"What Let?" He said _exhaustedly_.

"Are we going to fight about this all week, Dom? I'm sorry that I hurt you but I'm not sorry for telling you what I want and how I feel, did you want me to lie to you?"

"Of course not, Letty! Just drop it ok, you don't want it I get it."

"No, Dom! I'm not going to just drop it. I didn't say I never want it, I said right now I don't, I mean for fuck sakes look at our lives, I just got my memories back, we were almost killed I don't know how many times, we have plenty of enemies, we just got our pardons Dom it's selfish of us to bring a baby into this world right now, how do you not get that!?"

At this point Dom dropped the paper and his body was full of tension and so was mine.

"Letty! you've had your memory for 6 fucking months! How much longer do you need ! Our enemies are dead or behind bars, we've had pardons for over almost 2 years so what is the fucking problem !" He yelled at me and at this point I was full of anger.

"6 Months Dom! 6 fucking months! I'm trying to piece together 2 years of my life because you had to fucking leave me!"

"So that's what this is about! You're still pissed at me for leaving, I've apologized Letty what more do you want, I've been trying here and all you do is bitch at me! How many times do I have to tell you I did it to protect you!"

"Bullshit Dom, you did it for you!" I yelled

"Fuck this, I'm out of here." He said grabbing his keys and slamming the side door shut while I watched him get into his car and speed off.

"Fuck!" I yelled throwing my coffee cup at the wall falling to my knees and crying.

 **Dom POV**

I drove around trying to get my mind off of everything, I knew Letty was right about bringing up a baby right now, but I fear that if I lose her again and can't get her back this time I will have a piece of her. We always talked about having a family and I want to give that to her now she doesn't want it.

I drove through the busy streets of LA trying to not think about our fight, I stopped at a red light and looked at the car next to me. I felt my eyes water a bit but a took a deep breath and shook it off. I watched a couple in their car with the newborn in the backseat, they looked exhausted but happy nonetheless. I wanted that with Letty, it broke my heart that she didn't.

I drove till I ended up at a place where I felt some type of contentment, I got out and grabbed a Corona and sat back trying to think about everything. I was going to call Mia then I remembered I forgot my phone, so I drove back to the house to get it.

Letty POV

I was so angry that Dom was angry with me for not wanting to have a baby right now, I thought he would understand but apparently not. I'm not just going to tell him what he wants to hear to make him happy.

I cleaned up the mess I made and heard Doms car pull up, a small smile appeared on my face but I didn't just want to cave either. He walked in and walked right past me and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a drink and left the dirty dish on the counter grabbed his phone and started to leave again, now I was livid.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Dominic! Stop being a god damn child and put your fucking dish in the dishwasher I'm not your fucking maid!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not being a child Letty! if I was that would mean you'd have to be a mother! Something we both know you don't want!"

"FUCK YOU! How many times do I have to say it to get through your thick fucking skull! I don't want a baby RIGHT NOW! Never once did I say I never want a kid, you're making shit up in your head Dominic and I've had enough you want to treat me like shit and act like I have no say in this, fine! Keep going and see how long I stick around."

"So you just smash dishes and threaten to leave! Real mature Letty."

I laughed in his face, can he really say that to me? After all the shit he pulled.

"MATURE! You want to talk about maturity Dominic, I don't think you want to fucking go there with me right now." Now he was pissed and so was I, he turned on his heels and stood almost nose to nose with me.

"Well you're the one saying this shit! So what you're just going to run away be done with me and leave? Huh? Tell me ! You going to fucking leave!" He yelled in my face.

That's your job Dom" I said softly and walked upstairs, I had no energy anymore to yell.

"Fuck!" I heard him yell

I heard him take off for a second time and I sat in bed watching movies to get my mind off of it and nothing did-shocker. I must've fell asleep for a while because next thing I knew I woke up and it was almost dark out. I got out of bed and looked at my tear stained face in the mirror. I had a dream that I didn't have Dom anymore that we went different ways and I was broken I hated that feeling. I know husbands and wives fight but fighting about a family, a family I know Doms wanted for years and years was a different story. I did want kids and although the reasons I gave Dom as to why I didn't want one right now were good reasons they weren't really my reason for not wanting them, I had a reason but I didn't want to tell Dom, I didn't want to hurt him. I also know he did deserve to hear the truth.

I went downstairs thinking Dom would be back but was disappointed when I saw he was still gone. I thought of one place he might be so I got in my car not caring about my choice of wardrobe-Doms boxers and tank top with a pair of sneakers. I stopped off at a pizza place along the way and picked up Doms favorite as well as a 6 pack of Corona. I drove until I reached the destination I thought Dom may be. I smiled when I saw his car in the parking spot. I parked next to him and got out grabbing the pizza and beer I picked up. I walked in and saw him standing in the corner of the garage with his back to me and shoulders up meaning he was stressed the music was loud so he couldn't hear me but he was fixing some parts on the table.

I set the pizza and beer down on the bench and walked up behind up. I wrapped my arms around his back reaching to the front of his well defined abs. I felt him jump slightly but I laid about 4 soft kisses upon his back and rested my cheek in the middle of his back using my fingertips to trace the definition of his stomach. I felt him soften and drop his shoulders then he grabbed my left hand and pulled it to his mouth and pressed a kiss to my wedding finger. We stood there together for what felt like an eternity just holding each other. I pressed a couple more kisses to his back before I started to speak. He used the remote to turn the music off so the only sounds to be heard was soft breathing and the kisses I was leaving upon him.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. He pulled me around to face him, looking up into his eyes you could see our height difference. He brushed my hair out of my face and kissed me, he kissed me hard and held me tight, so I held him tighter. "I'm sorry, baby. I never should've yelled at you for not being ready I was an asshole"

"Yeah Dom you really were" I choked out. "But I wasn't exactly the nicest person either, so I'm sorry for being a bitch"

"I just wanted us to have a family and to feel that love, you know?"

"Is what we have not enough though, Dom?"

"Letty, I love you more than anyone in this world I would do anything for you, you know that. But, when I watch you with Jack I can't help but think how we once had that dream too and how I want to see you be like that with our child. I know it may be selfish Let but I want a baby but I only want a baby with you I've never wanted a child with anyone else. I want a boy to teach how to race but I want a girl who is exactly like you too, I want to see you in 'Mommy Mode' and raise a family with you. I get you're not ready, and I will wait till you are but I want to be sure that atleast one day you will carry my babies."

I reached up and kissed him again. " Of course I want babies Dom, I want someone one day to call me mommy and you daddy, of course I want that don't think for a second I don't but if I'm being honest while all of those reasons I gave you are good reasons it's not the real reason I didn't want to have a baby right now." He looked at me confused and I just dropped my head.

"I'm scared you're going to leave again when things get hard, I can handle being a single mom but what I can't handle is having to explain to our child that I don't know where daddy is and why daddy isn't home to tuck her in or when daddy is coming back. I can't break my child's heart, Dom."

I looked at Dom who looked like he was going to cry, I don't think he expected me to say that but at the same time he had a feeling.

"I'm sorry, Letty. I don't know what I can say that could even make you feel better about it, I know now I shouldn't have done it and I regret it every day. I promise you I never did it to hurt you, I just couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt."

" But I was hurt Dom, I would've been safer with you. It was never your choice to make for me. In all the years we've been together how well has it worked out for you when you try to make decisions for me?"

"Not good" He chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Exactly, that time was no different" I put my hand on his cheek softly stroking his bottom lip. "I love you Dom, but you have to not shut me out or decide for me"

"I know" He said dropping his head. But I picked it up to force him to look into my eyes.

"Ride or die, remember?" He smiled at me and said it back.

"Ride or die."

"Now I picked up some necessities so let's not let them go to waste." I said stepping out of his arms and getting the pizza and beer holding it up for him to see. He smiled at me with excitement.

"I have an idea, go turn the stereo onto channel 4" I put the pizza and beer down and did as Dom asked. I turned around and saw the TV that was in the garage turn on-Vince used to complain that he missed the game so we got a TV to watch it on. Dom then came over to me holding 2 movies and a blanket.

"Zoolander or Happy Gilmore?"

"Happy Gilmore" I said smiling, he handed me the blanket and we crawled up on the old couch and started the movie on the flat screen with surround sound while eating pizza and drinking beer.

Dom laid against the arm rest and I laid between his legs running my fingertips up and down his arm, while he played with my hair. The movie finished and at some point I fell asleep but I felt Dom lifting my body up to the car.

"Mm, can walk bby" I mumbled he just laughed and continued to carry me.

"My car"

"Good thing I love you" He said placing me in the passengers seat and putting his car in the garage before coming back to drive us home.

We got home and Dom picked me up again and carried me into the house,I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face in the crook of his neck leaving small kisses.

"I wnt have bb" I said

"What babe?" I removed my face from his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"I want to have a baby" I said clearly. He stopped walking and looked in my eyes praying I was serious.

"I'm serious Dom, I want a baby. Maybe not tonight but I'm open to trying"

"Letty, I don't want to pressure you if you're not ready it's ok, I understand I won't for-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"No one makes me do anything I don't want to do, I believe you when you say you won't leave again so keep sticking by that Dom"

"I promise you"

"I know you do" He carried me to bed and we undressed and curled up next to each other.

"I love you, Letty" He said with nothing but love in his voice.

"I love you too, Dom." We kissed a bit longer and let sleep take over us.

* * *

 **4 months later**

"Babe, just skip work today we have enough hands."

"Dom I'm fine, I don't want to be stuck here anyways."

"Fine, but if you get sick at work you're going home."

"Dom that's no-"

"You're going home." I knew this was a battle I wouldn't win so I gave up.

"Fine."

 **At the garage**

"I have lunch!" Mia announced walking into the garage with bags of food

"Dom, Turkey and Mustard"

"Tej, Turkey, mayo and mustard"

"Letty, Ham, mayo and-" I pushed Mia away and ran to the bathroom with my hand on my mouth Dom tried to follow me but Mia stopped him-Thank God. The smell of mayo made me gag.

"Uh, Roman Ham and mustard. I'll be right back" Mia said knocking on the bathroom door lightly while I was hunched over the toilet. I felt her hold my hair back and rub my back soothingly.

"I got you something else if you didn't like that." She said after I stopped throwing up. I looked at her and she handed me a cloth to wipe my face.

"If it's food Mi, I'm good. I can't eat anything I don't know what I got but it sucks."

"I think it's great" She said smiling handing me the bag.

"Ok, then you take over this flu miss cheerful."

"No thanks, that would involve me sleeping with my own brother and the thought alone is enough to make me gag."

"What are you talking about?" I asked pulling the box out of the bag. I looked at it and my mouth dropped.

"Mia? I'm not, could I be?"

"When was your last period?"

"I had one last month?" I said sounding confused.

"Regular or light?" I tried to think back to my period last month and it wasn't exactly regular.

"It was pretty light I guess"

"You were probably spotting, it's normal in the first trimester"

"But, I, what if, I dont, how?" I said stuttering.

"Do I really need to explain how, now pee on the damn stick."

I opened the box and sat down peeing on the stick. "This is weird" I said, I've never taken a pregnancy test before, it was exciting but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

We waited the longest 3 minutes I've ever waited in my life. Finally it was time to look. "I can't, you do it Mia" Mia walked over and looked at it then back at me with a frown on her face and just like that I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest.

"Looks like you're going to be sick a bit longer, momma" I whipped my head back to her direction my mouth dropped and she smiled at me.

"Congratulations momma" She said hugging me.

"I'm, baby? Right now?" I was stunned. Mia just laughed at me.

"You're pregnant!"

"I'm pregnant, oh my god" I started to tear up. "I want to be for sure though I gotta go to the doctors."

"Ok, when?"

"Now." We ran out of the bathroom grabbing all evidence I kissed Dom and told him I was going home while we made our way to the doctors.

 **Doctors Office**

"Ortiz" The nurse called. I followed her and Mia followed me.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I uh, took a pregnancy test and it was positive so I want to check"

"I see, have you had any symptoms ?"

"I've been sick and extremely tired, other than that I don't think so?"

"Sore breasts? Increased urination?"

"Oh yeah, my breasts have been super sensitive lately my husband could barely touch them."

"Too much info" Mia said making a face making me laugh.

"Sorry, this is my husbands sister"

"Ah, don't worry I have a brother too and I performed their ultrasound and tests too."

"How long have you felt like this Letty?"

"A little over a month but in the last week it's been the worst."

"And any other symptoms been bothering you for a while?"

"Just my breasts that's been like two months but I thought it was just because I was feeling sick"

"Well, in going to try and do an ultrasound because it seems you've had symptoms longer than 6 weeks."

"Ok."

"Just hop on the table and lift your shirt up, this is going to be cold" She squeezed the gel on my tummy and a shivered from the temperature.

"Ok, so let's see if we can see anything" She was looking for a while and I was getting my hopes up then I heard it. The most beautiful sound possible.

 _'Ba bumb, ba bump, ba bump, ba bump'_

"There we go, there is your baby, Letty." She said making Mia and I look at the screen. I started to cry, I had a tiny little baby in my tummy. My baby, the one I would care for, love and protect forever. I listened to the heartbeat and it was like music to my ears.

"I would say you're about 8-9 weeks but I'm going to also get a blood test done for you, ok?"

"Ok" I said still shocked.

"Do you want a picture of the ultras-"

"YES, please" I interrupted her.

She came back and handed me the photos. I smiled and thanked her getting my prescription for my prenatal vitamins.

 **Back at the Garage**

We drove back to the garage and Dom and Brian looked at us. "Babe, you said you would stay-" I cut him off and jumped into his arms kissing him.

"Hey what's all this about?" he smiled and I smiled back from ear to ear.

"I have something for you."

"Oh yeah? What's that you're supposed to be resting when you're sick?"

"I'm going to be sick for a while" I smiled and his face grew serious.

"What? Baby what's wrong?"

I looked at Mia, then Brian and Roman and Tej. Mia just smiled because she knew then Brian seemed to catch on.

"Oh shit! Seriously!" Brian said

"What!" Dom asked again, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture so it was facing downwards.

"What's thi-" He said flipping it over and stopped when he realized what it was.

"Are you serious right now, baby?"

"You bet your ass, papa" He kissed me forcefully and wrapped my legs around his waist.

By now Tej seemed to catch on too.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Roman said.

"Man, Lettys having a baby. She's pregnant you fool." Tej explained.

"Oh shit you guys serious. Oh man congratulations guys." They all pulled us into a hug.

"Now Dom, did you smack that ass or did you grab and hold onto it?" Tej asked.

"Bit if both man, bit of both." I smacked him lightly and laughed.

"We're out of here for the day I gotta go make my baby momma comfortable" He said picking me up bridal style taking me home.

 **Toretto House**

"We're having a baby" Dom said again.

"We're having a baby" I smiled.

"You're ok with this ?"

"I'm more than ok, when I heard the heartbeat I have never felt so happy in my life, I want this,I promise." Dom leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you and peanut"

"I love you too baby, our little family"


End file.
